Seduced With Consequences
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Based at the Resilience Camp trip and then what happens next. Can Hector finally succeed in getting Nikki's feelings to be mutuals to his by seducing her? And will Nikki remain faithful to her fiancé, Vix?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, another new fiction from me. :3 _

_This is based from the beginning of when they arrive at the location wherever the Resilience Camp trip is. I have a few ideas of my own that I hope to incorporate into whatever happens in the show. Please review if you want me to continue. _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 1

Nikki wasn't entirely sure what had possessed her to agree to participate as one of the adults accompanying the students on resilience camp that Simon had passionately been arranging for longer than she could remember. Frankly bored of the work resilience, completely. Exchanging the comfort of her home, a luscious bed with a memory foam mattress and running water for three days in the middle of nowhere with mosquito invested atmosphere, camping with no running water with far too many ruthless and hormonal teenagers, and fellow teachers of equal annoyance. But at least she wasn't separated from her much loved fiancé - that was the only positive thing she could contemplate currently.

She thought the days of 'roughing it' as she'd learnt to refer to it as were over; she had spent ten years of her life in the army and living with basic conditions and often considered as an equivalent to sleeping in shared environment out in the open, surrounded by rural-ness for miles in every direction.

It pleasantly surprised the brunette how well Vix adapted to the countryside, serene and comfortable. She wasn't bothered by it marginally, ever so natural. Nikki stood beside her partner, fractionally close as she listened to the dull drown of Simon's voice with the added remark from Hector, absorbing little of the content. She was significantly more gratified with lightheartedly teasing Vix over the almost class-able as rainforest explorer's hat. The younger woman laughed subtly, taking it all in good humour. "Shut up, Nik!" She giggled helplessly.

"It suits you." Nikki smirked, edged with a cheeky wink, earning her a playful slap to her arm.

"Miss Boston. Miss Spark." The pair's disinterested behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed despite them lurking towards the back of the group.

"You're supposed to be setting an example to the kids, not joining them." Hector tutted, "Plus this information Mr Lowsley is giving is vitally important." A definite hyperbole.

Nikki just rolled her eyes, she had already been informed on several occasions of everything that was going to happen, or expected to happen anyway, in great detail during Simon's pointless resilience meetings. The engaged couple were unable to contain there immature giggles, Vix worse than Nikki. "It feels like I'm back at school." She muttered.

"Simon and his little side kick have a habit of that." Nikki shrugged.

Simon divided everyone into their groups he had already planned out in advance, his main objective had been to separate the trouble makers equally. Nikki was aware that Hector had also had an input and most probably had arranged for him to be in control of one group of students along with Vix, much to her infuriation. They all split up, heading in different directions to navigate their own way to the base camp where they would be reunited again; along the dense, lush pastures of spectacular shades of green, a suitable distance away from one of the many lakes in the chosen location.

* * *

"Nik...you do know how to put a tent up, don't you?" Vix nibbled her bottom lip, anxiously. Like the majority of the council estate kids, constructing a tent was never something she imagined having to do. Barely any of the kids had the smallest clue on survival in the wild.

The brunette was unable to restrict her laughter, "Of course I do. I did it enough times in training exercises whilst in the army."

"You know I've only come because I didn't want to be away from you for three days." Vix smiled.

"I know," Nikki beamed before refocusing her attention to the bunch of rowdy teens that were located near the spot where she was pitching her tent, "Alright you lot, less messing around. Put that energy into doing something worthwhile, like getting your tents erected. It won't be long before it's dark." She instructed.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Hector smiled, purposely aiming to provoke the woman he had set his goals on achieving.

Nikki was dazzled by how the bulk of the students had successfully assembled their tents by following the instructions they came equipped with - it had proven one of Simon's theories to be correct, the kids were more practical than academic in most cases, excluding the odd few. There was just one person who was struggling in particular much to Nikki's amusement; Hector. It appeared that his instructions, although she wasn't quite sure why the bloke who had been boasting about knowing so much actually needed them, were more complex than everyone else's. She was yet to become conscious of the fact that Mr Reid had been the subject of one of Darren's harmless pranks.

Hector was furious at being the only one who was yet to establish his tent; he had thought he had been close with his latest attempt but it all ended so badly. The outcome had been that he had missed one of the vital poles that provided structure, so with the tiniest knock as he entered the tent, it had all come crashing down onto him.

Nikki eventually went and helped Hector out of the complicated tangle that he had self inflicted by moving around more in an ocean of waterproof fabric combined with hard metal poles subsequently to no one else offering and she was fed up of his cynical pleads for help, "Well isn't this nice," Hector smirked - a combined space with Nikki Boston, what wasn't to like? Suddenly his anger had subsided.

"Oh shut up, Hector." Nikki rolled her sapphire orbs. Once he was free, she continued to construct his basic tent, without instructions. She didn't particularly like helping him out, more satisfied with that then listening to him whine and moan. Plus there was always the added joy of humiliating Hector further.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Here is the next part. I am also intrigued into Wednesday's episode and can't wait to watch it! I won't update again until like Thursday or Friday because I want to see Wednesday's episode air - I have ideas but I can't work out how to link them, so I'm hoping it'll give me some ideas. Hope you enjoy this part._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 2

Nikki's judgement and mood resembled the preponderance of the entire group; totally uninspired by what was allegedly branded as her evening meal. It didn't appear faintly appetising, she wasn't convinced it was edible. Whatever the original contents that had contributed to the food sizzling away in the large pan, borrowed without permission from the school canteen, hanging over an open fire, locally sourced logs combined with flames in shades of warming reds, oranges and yellows, crackling away and providing heat to the now rather chilly atmosphere, had disintegrated into something unidentifiable.

"I think we've established that it's definitely not Simon who does the cooking in the Lowsley household." Vix muttered, "But I didn't think Sue could cook either. We're never going round there for a meal."

"Hector must live on something basic too." Nikki mumbled as she prodded at the food with her fork but made no effort to consume it. She'd never been served with anything that looked quite so inedible.

"Simon! That's revolting!" Sue spluttered, gulping water zealously.

"Sir you can't expect us to eat that!" A pupil piped up.

"It's not that bad. Anything's good as long as I don't have to make it." Darren shrugged.

"That's the spirit," Hector encouraged.

"I am not eating that." Gabriella stated with pure disgust. The posh teen was used to far more superior food.

"Did you bring that booze with you." Rhiannon whispered a little too loudly to some of her fellow friends.

"It's in the tent." Darren nodded.

"Will you shut up," Lenny hissed, "Otherwise the teachers are gonna suspect something!"

Nikki's sensitive ears had already heard the conversation before Lenny had advised his mates to quieten down. "You've got some alcohol on you? Well be polite and share it out."

"Really Miss?!" Darren's face lit up, grinning proudly.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah, why not." She shrugged.

Darren jumped to his feet eagerly and went running into his tent to collect the bulk of cheap beers that he had stashed away in a bag claiming to belong to himself and Lenny.

"Miss Boston, are you sure that's a good idea?" Hector interrupted.

"It's hardly appropriate to urge them on, is it Nikki?" Simon added, fuming at the aspect of one of his fellow colleagues who he considered to be one of the most responsible was being so juvenile.

"Oh just relax you two." Nikki rolled her orbs, tone full of sarcasm. Everyone also concluded her comments as deadly serious, never contemplating the cleverness to it.

Whilst Darren had gone to retrieve the alcohol, Nikki had collected a black bin bag and impatiently waited for his return. "In there," The ex army Sargent instructed, gesturing to the bin bag she was holding open, "You really think I'm going to allow you to consume alcohol on a school trip? The majority of you are under age anyway! It was an immature and stupid." Her tone clearly displayed authority, no one dared to argue.

"You mug, Darren!" Lenny exclaimed followed by a load of muttering from other disappointed teens. Sulkily at being conned, Darren resumed his place on the log he had been perched on previously.

Nikki slung the bag, now weighted with countless cans of low quality booze over her shoulder, heading to disregard of it in her tent where it would stay for the duration of the trip, "You two should have some faith in me." She smirked at Hector and Simon, "I'm hardlines going to let them drink it." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing with it?" Hector inquired, pursuing the brunette who obviously had more initiative than himself.

"Putting it in my tent, out the way. Why?" Nikki responded, pivoting round marginally to face Hector.

"I'll put it in my tent." Hector offered, "I mean, you're sharing with Vix, so there will be more room in mine as I've got the same size tent and I'm on my own."

Nikki shrugged, "Okay, thanks." She gave him the bag before making her way back to the rest of the group, standing beside her fiancé.

Hector grinned to himself as he disposed of the bin liner in his tent. Unbeknown to Nikki, it was likely she would be consuming some of the foul alcoholic beverages that had just been confiscated - all part of his plan to seduce the woman of his dreams.

"Alright you lot, I think it's time that you settled down for the night. We have an early rise in the morning and a long day ahead tomorrow." Simon commanded, receiving mutters and murmurs in return.

"This isn't even fair," Vix groaned as she wriggled in her sleeping bag, trying to find a comfortable position.

"What isn't?" Nikki endeavoured, mirroring Vix's actions.

"I can't even snuggle up to you." Vix pouted, "I'm definitely not the camping type."

Nikki laughed softly, "It's only three days, you'll be fine." She leant over and captured her partners lips, shuffling closer in her sleeping bag.

"Mm but this is nothing compared to our luxury memory foam mattress we bought last week." Vix argued.

"I know." Nikki chuckled, "I know."

* * *

Unable to fall into a peaceful slumber, Nikki had retreated to sitting on the lush grass, listening to the tranquility of night life. She didn't want to disturb Vix by constantly tossing and turning, so decided this was a more suitable idea. It was so serene, and she adored that.

The full moon, white and shimmery with specks of grey dust, glistened proud glow in the midnight velvet sky, casting an illuminous reflection in the still waters of the lake, subtle ripples dancing across from leaves fluttering off the rich branches of trees and nocturnal animals plunging for a drink. The stars twinkled beautifully, millions and millions of them. Just muted hoots from owls and the odd rustle from scurrying animals for company.

Nikki had once been petrified of the dark, during training in the army and out alone guarding their base in the hot desert countries she fought for her country in. It was impossible to know what was creeping up on you with the lack of lights, sudden and erratic bangs from gun fires and bombs appearing unannounced. The sweltering conditions, even after darkness swallowed the remaining light often made it hard to concentrate when so tired and boiled to function despite the adrenaline filled edge, spiking danger that never left her completely.

But now, it didn't seem to bother her. Perhaps it was because she knew there wasn't such a high risk of hazards. It was oddly soothing. She thought she was the only one awake, alone, however she wasn't.

"I thought you'd gone to sleep." Hector interrupted the subdued atmosphere.

Nikki jumped a little, not expecting anyone else to be awake, "Hector," she murmured, "I couldn't sleep." She shrugged.

Hector perched next to Nikki, "Me neither."

Nikki exhaled a sigh from her plump lips, not in the mood for his company.

"You're cold." Hector had observed a petite shiver flutter over Nikki's beautifully proportioned body.

Nikki shrugged, "I'm fine." Her words were almost as cold as she was, then regaining her balance, "Night, Hector." She said before heading back to her tent, feeling ready to attempt to sleep, her mind refreshed and no longer pondering over every little aspect.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :-) _

_Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been burdened with writers block, which is why this part isn't brilliant, although it is longer than my average updates. I'm using a mixture of what happened in the show with my own ideas, and I plan for them to stay at the resilience camp longer than they did in the show, with a different way of Nikki ending up with Hector for a night. I hope you like it. _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 3

Vix groaned in frustration, her caramel orbs vaguely discovering the time in the hazy light of the enclosed tent. She had miserably accepted that sleep wasn't an option, simply unable to find a comfortable position on the rock hard ground, the padded sleeping bag having little effect for added comfort. Camping definitely wasn't for her.

Nikki's eyes diverted across to Vix, able to identify her fiancé's figure inclined forward in the bleak shadows, "Hey," she murmured as she leant forward herself and captured the younger woman's natural lips.

Vix returned the kiss subtly, "Hi...I don't know how you coped in the army, I've barely slept." She rolled her eyes, exaggerating at her discomfort.

"Neither do I," Nikki couldn't contain her cute beam of laughter. She didn't remember the ground being quite so hard and lumpy to sleep on but perhaps she had adapted too much to what was considered more of a luxury life.

"What has Si and his little friend got in store for today?" Vix inquired, hoping whatever was planned gave her the opportunity to be with Nikki.

"Some more survival in the wilderness stuff I think." Nikki shrugged, "Hector was on about there were some more 'luxuries' on offer to the winners of today's challenge."

"How exciting." The sarcasm that laced Vix's tone was prudent.

Nikki got changed and headed out to see if anyone else was already awake, either adults or students. She wasn't surprised when she only observed the other three teachers, all perched on logs around the sizzling fire with mugs of coffee, a precious substance out in the countryside that was definitely needed for a boost of energy and some sanity for remaining calm whilst stuck with a group of troublesome teens.

"Morning, Nikki." Sue was first to realise Nikki's presence.

Hector glanced up when Sue spoke, smiling broadly, "Good morning, Nicola. Would you like a coffee?"

Nikki rolled her orbs, scoffing at being addressed by her full first name, loathing the name with a strong passion, "Hi Sue," she then nodded at Hector, "Please."

Hector poured some of the roasting liquid into a plastic mug, adding a splash of milk and a sugar, just the way Nikki loved her coffee, "Here you go, strong yet milky and with one sugar, exactly how you take it." He beamed.

"Thanks," Nikki nursed the cup, pleasantly warming her hands. She wasn't impressed with his level of enthusiasm, far too high considering the circumstances, and him memorising how she had her coffee wasn't all that appealing either, if she was honest.

"Where's Vix?" Sue endeavoured.

"She's awake, she'll be out soon." Nikki replied as she sipped her drink, savouring the taste of the warm liquid, engulfing itself around the minute craving she desired.

Vix emerged from the tent, her elegant fingers clasped around her phone, "I'm so sorry guys." She sighed as she approached the other adults.

Nikki frowned, bewildered, "What?" She regained her equilibrium.

"I've had an email from work. I've got to head back right away." Vix announced, shamefully displaying her disappointment, "There is nothing I can do. I have to head back to the studio there's a problem with one of my orders, they've moved the deadline forward."

"Vix, you can't keep suddenly walk out on us," Simon shook his head, frustrated at her unprofessionalism.

"No, it's absolutely fine. Work must come first. We'll manage." Hector was more zealous than any of the others, thrilled at the aspect of Nikki's fiancé leaving so he had the opportunity his was waiting for to make his move on the brunette his feelings were genuine for.

"I'm sorry." Vix sighed, resting her head on Nikki's shoulder as her wife to be snaked her arm around her.

"I'll see you when I get back." Nikki murmured, capturing Vix's glossed lips.

Vix nodded, "Yeah, be careful." She smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nikki smiled subtly, kissing her again.

"Oh please," Hector frowned, "Cut it out you two." He was green with envy watching the woman of his dreams passionately kiss someone else.

"Bye," Vix finally parted from Nikki.

"Bye," Nikki said quietly, watching as her fiancé left the camp.

* * *

"Today, we'll be splitting you into groups and your challenge is to go out and find the wild food sources that are on your sheets that Mrs Lowsley is handing out." Simon grinned eagerly, "It is important that you don't try and eat anything until it has been okayed by myself or one of the other teachers. The group that we think does the best will get a more luxury tent, complete with it's own bush shower, their meal cooked for them tonight by the others as well as a few other surprises we may throw in. Is everyone okay with that?" All the students responded positively, some more enthusiastic than others, Darren for one. "Of you go." Simon smiled after he had sorted them into groups and sent them off in varied directions. "Are you two definitely okay with putting the luxury tent up and sorting the bush shower?" He double checked with Nikki and Hector.

Nikki nodded, "We'll be fine, you'd better go before someone decides to get up to some mischief."

Simon nodded, "Right okay, come on Sue." He said, before the married couple headed further out into the spacious hills of Scotland.

Under Nikki's guidance, constructing the large tent was relatively straight forward, Hector not even bothering to attempt to undermine her following yesterdays incident regarding his tent. They topped the fire up with logs, watching the searing flames tackle the fresh lumps of wood with ease - no one was in any rush to allow it to fizzle out, Simon had insisted that they were not going to use a lighter and it had taken practically forever to get a spark to ignite the fire.

"Are you nearly done?" Hector asked, not that he was complaining about having Nikki resting on his shoulders to gain height to reach the branch they had allocated to hold the bucket of water.

"Nearly," Nikki replied, still fiddling with the thick rope, tying several knots in order to make sure it held.

Hector purposely started to move around, disturbing Nikki's balance.

"Hector!" She gasped as she nearly went tumbling to the floor, not trusting him to actually keep hold of her, "Behave, I need to get this finished!" She laughed.

"So what's it like with Vix then?" He endeavoured.

Nikki cringed, "Hector,"

"I mean being a happy couple and that. You must be getting excited about your wedding."

"We've not really started planning it." Nikki shrugged as she composed the final knot in the rope, "Done."

Hector lowed himself down so Nikki could jump of his shoulder, the brunette more settled to be back on the ground. "What made you got for Vix then?"

"What?" She frowned as she collected the plastic sheet to lay on the ground beneath the bush shower.

"Well I know you bat for both sides." Hector shrugged, admiring the perfect curves of Nikki's figure.

"Sorry?" Nikki frowned, faintly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I met your daughter." Hector smirked.

Nikki exhaled a long sigh, "Well I loved Eve's father, but now I love Vix." Was it that hard to understand?

"Don't you get bored with the same person, though?"

"No." Nikki's reply was sharp and quick.

"But all that stuff about commitment, planning the future together, growing old..." Hector sighed.

"What is it too heavy duty for you?" Nikki smirked.

"A bit, yeah." Hector nodded.

Nikki scowled and took a swing for Hector but he grabbed her wrist, obstructing her fist's path.

"Now now, behave Miss Boston. Or should I say Mrs Boston." Hector gazed up at the man-made bush shower, "Do you think the rope is too high?"

Nikki shook her head, "Nope!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and pulled the rope sending icy water down in a fountain over Hector, then bursting into a fit of giggles.

Hector squealed as the water contacted with him, "What was that for?" He frowned, "Oh, I get it. You just wanted to see me with my kit off?"

Nikki shrugged, tilting her head to one side as she tried to restrict her laughter.

"Okay then." Hector removed his top, far too self proud and confident with his body.

"Mr Reid." Nikki chewed her lip, "You're so sexy." She smirked.

"Really?" Hector was pleased with the compliment, perhaps twisting Nikki so she was his was going to bee easier than he thought.

"No!" Nikki laughed as she pivoted round to walk away.

Hector followed her swiftly, giving her a gentle push that was enough for her to stumble and loose her balance, plummeting into the loch with a splash.

Nikki's immediate reaction hadn't been to scream, unlike Hector, she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath that had been restricted due to the sudden temperature change, despite it being summer, the water wasn't all that warm. She brushed her soaked hair out of her face and swam to the edge, fuming.

"I must of slipped." Hector laughed.

"It's not funny! Have you any idea how stupid that was?" Nikki snapped as she pulled herself out of the water, shivering a little.

Hector helped her out, some what hoping for some eye candy of her removing some of her kit, "Oh I'm sorry." He smirked.

Nikki glared a bitter gaze over him, infuriated by his juvenility.

"You're cold." Hector wrapped his arm around her, just an excuse to keep her warm and was unable to help himself but capture her lips. Oddly, she responded, returning the kiss before she realised what she was doing, "What are you doing?" Nikki's voice was low, vaguely audible, a hasty edge to the questions, orbs darting around frantically.

"You weren't objecting a minute ago." Hector smirked.

Nikki shook her head and extended her arm again to slap him clean around the face, but once again, he was quicker than her and saw it coming in advance, grabbing her wrist to prevent her fist from contacting with him. She went to walk off but he didn't let go, "You know you like me..."

"I don't." Nikki hissed, "Now let me go."

Hector released his grasp and watched her head back towards her tent, presumably to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :-)_

_I have just realised that part of this update ended up on the last chapter because they follow on from each other, hence why this part is rather short, sorry about that. Hope you like it._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 4

"Surely you have another top you can put on?" Nikki sighed, frankly bored of Hector prancing around modestly, shirtless.

Hector shrugged, "There's no need, I'm not cold." He smirked.

Nikki groaned, regaining her balance as she rose from the log she had been perched on near the roaring fire, still not overly warm after her unwanted dip in the loch. She paced over to Hector's tent, kneeling down to retrieve a dry top from his bag. She frowned when her orbs became fixated on a bottle of cheap whiskey; opened and half consumed. She was positive that everything they had confiscated had been sealed, or at least no noticeable quantities of the foul liquids was missing.

"What are you doing?" Hector inquired as he ambled towards the brunette.

Nikki glared a bitter glaze at him, horrified with his lack of professionalism yet again, "Finding you a shirt. What the hell is this?" She stood up, gesturing to the bottle firmly in her grasp.

"A bottle of scotch." Hector beamed.

Nikki rolled her eyes, certainly not in the mood or having the time to deal with his sarcasm and liking for stating the obvious, "I know that." She retorted sharply, "I'm sure I took this off Darren. And it definitely wasn't this empty. It was in your tent, so I can only presume you're the one who devoured it."

"Me?" Hector acted shocked at being blamed despite him actually being the one to had guzzled more than he had realised at the time, "I wouldn't be so unprofessional. Those kids, they're clever. They must have sneaked some while I wasn't looking." He defended himself, fairly convincingly except Nikki could see straight through his in-honesty, finding him shallow and untrustworthy.

"Yes you." Nikki snapped, "I'm not stupid. The kids may be good but they're not that good." She was correct - Darren's initiative didn't quite stretch that far. She tutted in disgust as she forcefully thrusted the bottle at him, walking towards her own tent.

"Well do you fancy a swig?" Hector offered, secretly hoping she would accept, "To warm us up and all that."

Nikki pivoted to face Hector, "I thought you weren't cold?"

"I'm getting frost bite of your looks." Hector smirked causing her to stroll off with attitude.

"I have more of an expensive taste than to drink that rubbish anyway." Nikki stated before disappearing into the confinement of her tent. The cheap booze was nasty and often resulted an awful headache.

* * *

"Oh, come on Si, please." Hector was desperate for some help to get the woman he couldn't stop thinking about, "It's not like I'm asking you to commit a crime."

"She's going out with my wife's sister. I'm sorry, I just can't help you." Simon sighed, "If Nikki wants to be with you then she has to make that decision herself...without you seducing her."

"Si, all you have to do is send her back to the camp. That is all." Hector promised.

Simon frowned, "And how am I going to convince her to do that?"

"Say you forgot something?" Hector shrugged, "I don't care what you have to do as long as she comes back."

"Why can't you accept that she's taken and happy?" The deputy sighed, reluctant to play a part in Hector's devious plan.

"She could be happy with me too..." Hector spoke honestly; that is what he truly thought.

Simon had always dismissed it as non of his business to interfere, "Okay, fine Hector. I'll get her to come back to camp tomorrow. But don't you think she'll suspect something?"

Hector shrugged, "We'll just say it's a coincidence. Just leave it to me, Si. Just leave it to me." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and to anyone that read. I must admit the second half of this update seemed a much better idea in my head than when I actually wrote it so I'm not completely happy with it but it's all I could think of. xD_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 5

The entire group, excluding Hector, had departed the civilisation of the basic camp for the day, trekking further into the miles of countryside. Simon was leading everyone to a man-made assault course that had purposely been built for crowds of city teenagers; rope bridges suspended high in the sky, towering over one of the lochs, poles to climb, zip wires and many other activities that would test team work and enlighten the students to the fact there was more to life then computer, electrical and internet orientated devices; a whole world of glorious nature. Hector had insisted remaining at camp, for truthful reasons that only Simon was conscious of, the excuse to the others being that someone had to keep an eye on all their possessions and obtain the roaring camp fire.

"Oh come on guys. A little more enthusiasm wouldn't go a miss." Simon was the only one bubbling with anticipation, trying to encourage the others to put more energy into their rather unimpressed postures and minds.

Gabriella's concentration levels to Simon were minimal, she wasn't focusing on any of her teachers - well not any that had accompanied them to the unfamiliar area of rural-ness. She was thinking about Mr Reid, fully aware that the teacher she had developed a major crush on was currently alone, the ideal opportunity she had been waiting for.

Nikki and Sue divided the students into groups, failing to realise that Gabriella had sneakily departed the group and was slyly heading back towards the camp, aiming to to take full advantage of the chance she had been waiting to approach, but first she decided she would use a geographical map and compass, totally old school, and take a little tour around the hills and greenery of this part of Scotland, contemplating plan two if her current one for some reason ended up destroyed.

Sue, Simon and Nikki stood with their beady eyes fixated on the teenagers, supervising them closely to prevent anymore mischief from occurring. Although Simon wasn't concentrating as much as he sieved through the quantity of possessions that his rucksack contained, searching for the video camera that Christine had supplied him with and clearly stated that he was to gain physical footage of whatever they got up to, the headmistress still not completely on side with the whole resilience attitude. He knew he wasn't going to find it, it wasn't in there. Hector had it. But he had to make it look like he was looking.

"I must have left it at camp." Simon sighed, throwing his rucksack to the floor in frustration.

"What?" Sue frowned, diverting her gaze to look at her husband.

"The video camera. Nikki, can you head back and get it? I promised Christine that I'd get some footage." Simon requested the brunette.

"Surely she'd understand if you didn't? Are you sure it's a good idea for me to go, I mean we're already an adult down with supervising and that." Nikki was reluctant to leave Simon and Sue with a bunch of chaotic students who were yet to mature, knowing that it could easily be just Simon having to take control as Sue wasn't capable of holding her own very often.

"We can cope you know." Sue retorted, "Just go, you'll hard lines be gone for long. Stop trying to create another reason for Christine to have ago at Simon, you know she's not fully onboard with resilience training."

"Alright," Nikki sighed as she flung her bag on her shoulder and began to trek back to camp, muttering about Simon's lack of care in checking that he had everything before he left.

* * *

Nikki arrived back at the camp in decent time, faintly bewildered as to why the thing that had leered her in, a lot easier than consulting the map every few yards, had done so; the aroma of cooking sausages sizzling away in a pan, nearing completion of cooking. She frowned when she realised Hector was parading round shirtless, again, far too self confident for his own good.

He grinned when he noticed Nikki, quickly walking over to her and handing her a bottle of beer.

"I don't want it, Hector." Nikki rejected the bottle, "Simon sent me back for his video camera that he forgot. Do you know where it is?"

"I haven't a clue." Hector shook his head.

Nikki sighed and walked past Hector, trying to think of the most logical place that Simon would have abandoned it. "Hector, what are you doing?" She was puzzled as to why he was cooking and she was positive that he had rearranged a couple of the logs they were using as improvised seats so they were opposite each other with another in between acting as a table.

Hector just smirked.

Nikki frowned repeatedly before coming to some sense about everything shortly after thinking about it, "This is a set up isn't it?" She scoffed, shaking her head in disgust. "Simon hasn't forgotten his camera, he's just in on this with you. You're not going to win me over, I love Vix. That kiss was a mistake so I wish you'd forget about it." She raked her fingers through her slightly untamed hair, she wasn't impressed about having to allow it to be naturally frizzy and curly subsequently to her unplanned dip in the lock since she had no access to an electrical source for hair straighteners that she hadn't bought with her. "I'd better get back to Simon and Sue."

"I cooked these specially for you." Hector said, insisting she ate one, "And at least have a drink before you go. Saves you consuming some of the precious quantity of water you carry with you when there's an unlimited supply here."

"Fine," Nikki sighed, figuring it was easier if she went along with it.

Hector smiled and quickly retreated to his tent were he poured some bottled spring-water into a plastic cup and added a couple of drops of something else he had bought with him.

Nikki spluttered after engulfing her first mouthful of sausage, resulting in gulping some of the foal tastingly cheap beer down to mask the flavour of the undercooked sausage, creating a mental note as a reminder never to eat anything prepared by Hector.

Hector passed Nikki the water contaminated with a little extra liquid.

Nikki swallowed a mouthful of the alleged water, screwing her nose up a little, "This tastes...strange." She frowned.

"Oh it's just the stuff you have to add to make un-purified water safe to drink." Hector reassured.

Nikki nodded and consumed the water she had been given. What Hector had made her believe was simply water actually wasn't, unbeknown to the brunette. It only took a matter of minutes, single digits, until Nikki began to feel uneasy on her feet, loosing her equilibrium vaguely, stumbling to remain her her feet. She swiftly become disorientated and dizzy, cute giggles escaping her lips as she staggered around.

Hector smirked to himself, ever so deviously cunning, "Careful," he caught her before she fell, claiming to be concerned for her welfare if she asked or become conscious of what was actually happening. Acting ever the gentleman.

The brunette just laughed, leaning against him for support, her own legs feeling as though they were going to buckle beneath her any second. Her head rested against his bare chest, fascinated by the fact she could hear his heartbeat, chocolate locks splayed out over his pale chest. She glanced up at him, sapphire orbs bursting with life, that gorgeous twinkle concealed that her pupils were a marginally diluted.

Hector leaned down, colliding his own lips against hers. She responded automatically, probably presuming it was Vix and non the wiser. The kiss was deepened and made more passionate, Nikki able to stand on her own feet with Hector supporting her waist. Her hands began to roam his upper body and his mirrored her actions, removing a couple of layers off her top half to expose her silky skin and toned body.

Subsequently to taking a small trip around, her back up plan sussed in fine detail, Gabriella arrived back at the camp. Her subtle smile was instantly upturned into a scowling frown when she saw Hector with Nikki. Her vindictive side was quick to become prudent, knowing that Nikki was engaged to Vix, she could use this to get back at Nikki for ruining her opportunity with Hector. She snapped a quick photo, they were pretty intimate with one another. She zipped her phone back into her bag and began to run towards where she had come from, ready to enforce her second plan.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews, I love reading them. This chapter was supposed to contain a lot more of my ideas than it actually did because I ended up rambling...so sorry it's not the most interesting update. Next update will see how Nikki reacts when she wakes next to Hector and is no longer influenced by the drugs he gave her...:-) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 6

Seven missed calls. Three voicemails received. All from the same number; an unknown number. Hector listened to one of the voicemails briefly, just out of pure curiosity to who the number belonged to, then deleting all visible evidence. It was Gabriella, he dismissed her pleads for help as a hoax or cries for attention, after all he was conscious of the schoolgirl's undeniable crush for him.

Switching his phone off, he tossed it to the side, abandoning it temporarily in Nikki's tent, and rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow and watched the brunette besides him sleep; peaceful and elegant. He observed as her chest rose up and down in a regular motion, breathing so steady and subtle; tranquil.

He wasn't surprised the brunette was asleep - he had actually suggested it once their passionate moment had ended although he was still buzzing from the thrill. Nikki had vaguely been conscious of what had happened and what she had consented to despite being intoxicated by an unknown substance. She had still remained dizzy and spaced out and her head was spinning in tight circles of dazzling speeds, contributing to her eye sight becoming blurred and she was positive there was an awful, tedious ache to her skull.

Hector was desperate for her to sleep away the lasting influences; he didn't want Simon, or Sue for that matter, to suspect a thing. Nikki's career could be suspended dangerously on the edge if it became apparent that she had consumed something - Hector didn't want that, he would miss seeing her beautiful face several times a day at work, the harsh formation of her bones creating prudent cheekbones, cornflower blue orbs twinkling with life and delight, her pale complexion unblemished and so equally toned with minimal make-up, so naturally radiant, and the way her chestnut coloured hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, complementing her contours and ebbing her jawline so perfectly. And in some ways the sanity he required, the staffroom was often tense and awkward towards him but she was a warm and friendly face. His job could be risked too, Simon didn't lack intelligence, far from stupid and wise enough to piece together the role he had played in impacting her state.

Nikki was the woman Hector had spent ages fantasising about, never believing it was possible to find a female that fitted that criteria exactly. She wasn't hugely feminine, more settled and contented with being active, she accepted no nonsense and was definitely capable of fighting and conquering her own battles. Her determination was admirable, the respect everyone had for her was unimaginable. She was brave and to some degree fearless to defend her country and persevere long enough to earn herself the worthy title of Sargent. Yet there was a sensitive side to her, she had a heart and cared so much but challenged people to their limits for that reason. No one could contradict that her figure wasn't well maintained and Hector had just discovered the fill extent to her flawless bone structure, toned flesh forming spectacular curves and arcs. He was genuinely attracted to the engaged woman.

* * *

"Where is Nikki?" Sue grumbled as the entire group finally reached the camp, the redhead eagerly scanning the camp in hope to locate Nikki and Hector. She was frustrated and unimpressed that Nikki hadn't returned to help supervise the rowdy teens who's energy seemed relentless and never ending. They had taken to tormenting her, knowing that she was an easy target who hadn't gained any respect from them.

"I don't know," Simon shrugged, "Perhaps they've gone out to collect some more wood for the fire?" He suggested, noticing that all the wood they had was being cremated by the spitting flames.

"They've not even put anything on to eat." Sue sighed, moodily perching herself on one of the logs.

"We'll sort it," Simon reassured, "Just let me check that everyone is here first." He began to count each individual, recounting when he had fallen a number short. He came to the conclusion that there was someone missing. By process of elimination, he soon decided that Gabriella was the missing body; the posh spoken blonde was never quiet for this long, always desiring to be the centre of attention. "Guys, has anyone seen Gabriella?" A few muffled no's and shakes of the head were all he got in reply, "This is a serious question guys, when was the last time any of you saw Gabriella?" Personally, he hadn't recalled seeing her since this morning but he had lost track of who he had and hadn't seen after the number of students per group had doubled with Vix's leave and then Nikki having to return to the camp.

"I'm sure she's fine, Simon." Sue shrugged, unable to care less about the arrogant blonde, "You know what she's like."

"That's not the point Sue," Simon's reply was perhaps too blunt, "Come on, we all need to try and find Gabriella. If any of you have her number, keep phoning her. Most importantly, stick together, I don't want anyone else wondering off." He instructed as he began to lead the trek back into the forest, Sue moaning as she regained her footing.

"Perhaps we'll find Nikki and Hector whilst we we're looking for Miss Wark." She rolled her eyes.

Simon shrugged, "Maybe," Secretly, he was a little concerned as to where the two adults were. But it never dawned on him to check the most logical place; the tents. Hector had listened to the conversation Simon and Sue had, smugly deciding that he and Nikki would claim to have been collecting fire wood. There was a faint guilty feeling churning his stomach regarding Gabriella, he had a rough idea where she was but had purposely ignored it. He could hardly admit that now, though.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and reading. Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I can't seem to concentrate and I've been busy. I'll try and update soon. X_

_~MiniPeacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 7

"Nik," Hector propped himself up with his arm before leaning over the sleeping brunette who had rolled onto her front, placing dainty butterfly kisses down her spine and the silky skin that was exposed. He gently shook her in attempt to wake her from her heavy slumber.

Nikki began to stir, orbs fluttering open briefly, revealing her luscious cornflower blue eyes, and adjusting to the light, "Vix," she groaned, an automatic reaction as the younger woman she was engaged to often had a habit of nibbling her neck whilst she woke. And Hector had discovered just how much she liked it, an impulsing sensation.

Hector frowned at being called Vix, "Think again," he muttered, still grinning to himself as he was finally a step closer to obtaining the woman of his dreams, obsessed that they could make ago of things and actually be happy together.

Nikki scowled with the words of a males voice echoing in the tent, a mild ache to her head still tediously present. She rolled onto her back, her eye brow becoming puckered in confusion as her orbs became fixated on Hector and she realised that the blanket was touching her tender skin; bare, she was naked. She pulled the blanket tight to herself, self-consciousness instincts extremely prudent as she tried to recall the events that had lead up to the current situation. But she couldn't, her mind was still a blur with a lack of ability to remember anything that had happened at all. Nothing. That panicked her.

"We need to get dressed and go collect some fire wood." Hector instructed as he began pull his clothes that had randomly been discarded around the tent back on.

"What happened? Why are you in here? Why am I naked? My head's throbbing." Nikki relayed all the thoughts that were currently occupying her mind.

"Can't you remember?" There was a subtle smirk to Hector's features, and he noticed how tense she was, perhaps trying to grasp any dignity she could with not being able to remember what had happened? "Relax...you're beautiful." He smiled, "And I don't know why you've got a headache but there's some paracetamol in my bag." He decided to act innocent and leant over to capture her lips.

Nikki rejected the kiss, appalled that he had even tried after last time when she had told him that she wasn't interested and was engaged to Vix, a woman she never wanted to betray, "Thanks, I'll get some. Now get out." She hissed.

Hector respected her request and left the tent, heading in search of some dry wood for the fire since it had began to precipitate with drizzly rain.

Nikki gathered her garments of clothing subsequently to Hector departing her tent and got dressed, running her fingers through her bobbed hair. She was still trying to desperately structure together what had happened, the last thing she remembered was returning to the camp for Simon's video camera. It was hopeless, she couldn't remember. It was an awful feeling to be kept in the dark with what had happened, she was positive that Hector knew; his sly smirk made her suspect that.

She couldn't understand why there was a prudent throb to her skull, she rarely got headaches unless she had been drinking or around rowdy students for ages - neither of which she had. Grasping her phone securely in the palm of her hand, she unlocked it, frowning when she saw several missed calls from Simon, and a voicemail. She played the voicemail, most concerned when she learned that Gabriella had gone missing.

The brunette emerged from her tent, ambling across to Hector's to obtain some painkilling tablets before deciding she would have to phone Simon back. She knelt down at the entrance of Hector's tent, unzipping the bag that he said contained the tablets she desired. She rummaged around and scowled as she came across a small glass bottle containing a colourless liquid, it looked like a medication bottle but as she read the name she soon realised that it wasn't. She'd heard of the substance a while ago, it had been bought to her knowledge in the army she recalled. The key side effects to it were the lack of memory of what happened whilst influenced by it, dizziness and one hell of a headache. She was finally able to start piecing things together, almost positive that she had somehow consumed a suitable dose of the liquid. It was starting to make sense. She vaguely remembered Hector giving her some water and claiming that the tainted taste was some purifying agent.

She found the paracetamol and popped a couple out of the silver foil, returning to her tent with them and the bottle that Hector definitely shouldn't have had with him, knowing she would take it up with him when they arrived back at the school tomorrow; in private. She safely placed it at the bottom of her bag and swallowed the tablets with a liquid she was sure was pure water.

Next she proceeded to dial Simon's number, needing an update on what was going on although she knew her concentration levels were unacceptably low, her thoughts preoccupied on what had unfolded between her and Hector. She clicked phone and held the phone to her ear, awaiting him to pick up.

Simon was somewhat relieved when he saw Nikki's name appear as an incoming call after frantically trying to get in contact with either her or Hector, "Nikki...are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Nikki responded, about to ask a question but Simon interrupted her.

"Where are you and Hector?" Simon demanded to know, walking away from Sue so she couldn't over hear the conversation.

"Hector's collecting firewood, look it doesn't matter. My phone was on silent, I've just listened to your voicemail. Have you found Gabriella?" She tensely chewed her lip, she hadn't been this stressed for a while.

"No, not yet." Simon sighed.

"Where are you? I'll come help you look for her," Nikki inquired as she grabbed her rucksack, starting to jog when Simon informed her of their location and where they were heading. "I'm sure she's fine, Simon. She would have phoned Hector if she was in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Simon said.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for taking ages to update, I've been burdened with writers block. Not completely happy with this update and personally I think it's a little hard to follow but I wasn't sure what to write. The next update will be better I hope. I'll try and update soon. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 8

The painkillers were starting to kick in, identifying the source of the pain and beginning to tame the tender ache to her skull by the time Nikki had located Simon and the rest of the group during their search for Gabriella.

"Oh look, the wanderer has returned." Sue rolled her eyes dramatically, the sarcasm lacing her tone definite.

Simon pivoted to glance in Sue's direction after hearing his wife speak, presuming she was referring to Nikki. He ignored Sue and rushed over to the fellow teacher, countless numbers of questions buzzing through his mind, "Nikki," he addressed the brunette.

"Has anyone managed to make contact with her?" Nikki prodded for an update on any information related to Gabriella, no matter how minute or insignificant. She was becoming increasingly worried for the arrogant girl's welfare despite disliking the posh spoken teen, she had a duty of care to obtain. She had already concluding the entire resilience camp had been a disaster; first they were a teacher short, Gabriella had mysteriously disappeared and if she had never agreed to come, then she wouldn't be in the situation of trying to recall the events that had unfolded with Hector whilst he had presumably intoxicated her with some substance.

"No," Simon shook his head, exhaling a sigh. His hopes of finding her were disintegrating immensely. He knew Christine, who was still despising the whole resilience education, would have a field day with this, giving her the satisfaction to end the idea he had put his heart and soul into planning. "Where did you get to?" He obviously had his own suspicions, after all, he had participated in helping Hector get Nikki on her own and he was fully aware of what his feelings were for the woman - he just desired for them to be confirmed or dismissed.

"Don't ask." Nikki replied sharply, a warning manner to her words. She was desperate to conceal her tracks, hide them from everyone. She couldn't bare for Vix to find out what had happened; no one would believe her if she said she couldn't remember the lead up to the moment of betrayal or the fact she thought she had been drugged. They'd just claim it as her making excuses and twist things because in all honesty, she had been unfaithful. And she blamed herself for what had occurred, she should have suspected Hector's subtle hints in the form of flirting and the mistaken kiss should have made it crystal clear of what his aims and objectives were.

Simon frowned but had more sense then to persevere for proper answers. He decided it would be more sensible to just ask Hector who was foolish and smug enough to inform him of everything. "By the way, you're t-shirts on inside out." He stated, still marginally concerned for Nikki purely because she seemed on edge and definitely not her usual self.

Nikki scowled and fastened her jacket, cursing inaudibly under her breath. Now she just wanted to escape the conversation, seeking an instant distraction. Luck appeared to be on her side for that request; she had thankfully pinpointed Gabriella. There was only one problem, just a technical problem, the wealthy blonde was isolated in the middle of a loch, perched on a tatty rowing boat minus the oars. She was stuck.

"There she is." Nikki gestured towards Gabriella, informing Simon of her discovery.

Simon exhaled a sigh of relief, "What's she doing out there?!" He exclaimed.

Nikki shrugged before quickening her pace and heading down the steep decline of the dense banks of greenery to the loch.

Gabriella was thrilled to spot that people had finally come to rescue for from her own stupidity. But she was soon disappointed to learn that Hector wasn't present.

Simon volunteered himself to plunge into the low temperatures of the water to liberate Gabriella back to dry land and out of harms way, except it probably wasn't the glamorous method of saviour the blonde had originally planned. Instead, she ended up embarrassing herself as Simon forced her to take a dip into the chilly, murky water.

Nikki was less than impressed at being stuck with a panicking Sue who only cared about her husband, and also Simon's unprofessionalism and lack of intelligence at just diving straight into the loch. Yes, it probably was the only way to retrieve Gabriella but they should have considered every other option first and listed them in order of practicality and safety.

Once both Gabriella and Simon were back on land and it was established they were okay, the group headed back to the base camp. Dressed in dry clothes wrapped in a blanket whilst nursing a mug of hot chocolate around the fire in attempt to regain a suitable temperature of warmth, all the adults were trying to determine why she was in the boat in the first place.

"Well why didn't you phone Mr Reid for help?" Nikki inquired, trying to establish why the teen hadn't called for help since she had the information pack with her on the old boat.

"I lost my phone," Gabriella mumbled quietly. It was a lie, she hadn't lost her phone but she knew that if she said she had phoned Hector then he would be in trouble, so simply chose to protect the teacher she had developed a crush on.

At that point, Hector chose to go check on the other students, a prudent guilty feeling that Gabriella really had been in trouble consuming him and he was conscious of the fact he had to cover that because although it had been worth it, his job would be on the line.

Nikki observed as Hector slyly sloped off, dubious to whether Gabriella had phoned for help and was just lying to cover Hector because she had done that before. But it made it worse for her because she knew why he wouldn't have answered his phone. And that made her feel even worse about the situation. She regained her equilibrium and headed to her tent knowing she had to inform Christine of what had happened today with Gabriella and that they were an adult down, she had promised to keep her notified on any trouble. She was secretly hoping that Christine demanded they packed camp and got on the coach to return to the school instantly, not wanting to spend any more time in Hector's presence.

Shortly after Nikki ended her phone call, Simon's phone rung and he was fuelled with fiery anger at the prospect of Nikki going behind his back and enlightening Christine to the chaos. He obviously was going to tell her...eventually. "Thanks for that, Nikki." The frustration was prudent in his voice.

Nikki sighed, diverting her gaze to the ground, creating a tiny dust cloud with her foot, "I had to tell her."

"It should have come from me, not you." Simon hissed.

Nikki shrugged, if she was honest she wasn't bothered if she had annoyed him and wasn't in the mood to deal with him either. "I phoned after the crisis. I said I would keep her posted if anything went wrong."

"You can explain to the kids why we're going back to school first thing in the morning instead of towards the end of the day." Simon stated.

"What?" Nikki's voice had suddenly dissolved into a feeble whisper, "She doesn't want us back tonight?"

"No. It's too late to head back now." Simon said, then heading back to his wife and Gabriella.

Nikki sighed, craving to get out of the rurality of the Scottish countryside and away from Hector. She wouldn't sleep tonight. Instead she would be consumed with her own negativity and conscience. Something that wasn't really welcome at this current moment in time. What had happened between her and Hector was really Hector's fault. She would never had consented if she hadn't been influenced by the liquid Nikki had removed from his possessions. But it was a natural instinct for her to blame herself, never allowing anyone the opportunity to take their fair share of the responsibility.

Hector had noticed Nikki walk off, swiftly ambling over to her, "are you okay?" He was genuinely interested in her welfare.

"Just leave me alone, Hector." Nikki's gaze was icy, ominous just like her speech.

Hector frowned, bemused by her abrupt mood change. But he was unaware of her latest discoveries.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Just a small update, not really sure where I'm going with this anymore as I sort of forgot my idea, oops. I know what's going to happen in the next update though so I have something to write whilst I think of an idea. Not sure when the next update will be as I'm going away next week and probably won't get chance to write. Hope you like it. And did we all see last nights episode? I'm devastated that Nikki's gone, but happy she got such a lovely ending. I'll shut up now. :3_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 9

The coach rolled into the school playground, tyres screeching as the brake was hit a little too heavy, the black rubber that the tyres were made of scraped along the concrete surface as the vehicle finally halted, the noisy roar of the engine fading into silence as the key was twisted in the ignition.

Nikki was glad to stretch her long legs subsequently to being sat for what seemed to be hours and hours in a stuffy coach with limited movement and space and trapped in a confined area with particularly rowdy students who refused to understand the definition of the word 'quiet'. The brunette was too sleep deprived to deal with the blaring teenagers satisfactorily or the certain individual of the brash Gabriella Wark who was non the worse following her scornful dip in the muddy waters of a loch, her lips still dripping vindictiveness in her posh accent. It was an on going battle for her to remain calm and civil, desiring to go home and take a hot shower, then to go to bed and sleep. That wasn't going to happen soon though, she had Christine to see and still needed to talk to Hector, in private, and confront him on a few unanswered questions.

She savoured the bliss of peace and tranquility for the split second that she actually obtained that; a gentle wind whirling around Greenock, enhancing that fresh sensation of inhaling salt ridden air. The serene atmosphere that disappeared simultaneously to when it had arrived vanished as the students began to file off the coach, pushing and shoving each other whilst bickering. There was a more overpowering echo though, piercing clicks of heels emerging from the inside of the school and standing with huge authority on the steps; a scowling Christine.

"Nikki, Simon, my office." Christine instructed, unafraid of using her authority, "Mrs Lowsley please take Gabriella to the medical room to be checked over. The rest of you, go wait in the hall until further notice."

Nikki glanced at Simon, a sigh escaping her dry lips, "Let's get this over with." She murmured before striding up the concrete steps and into the familiarity of the school, Simon closely following her.

"Come on Gabby." Sue said, muttering beneath her breath at being dedicated to accompany the wealthy blonde who, as usual, was bubbling with attitude. Gabriella followed, lacking positive enthusiasm and insisting that she was perfectly fine. The teen only had one thing on her mind, and that was speaking to Mr Reid.

"Just great." Sue grumbled inaudibly as she discovered that the medical room door was locked, "Wait here." She ordered Gabriella, "I'm just going to get the key. I'll just be a minute." She explained briefly before hurrying to locate the key.

Gabriella rolled her eyes dramatically, purposely disobeying the science teacher that she had little respect for anyway when she spotted Hector heading in her direction, "Mr Reid!" She chirped.

"Gabriella?" Hector addressed the Wark daughter in a suitable manner, rotating to face the confident blonde, "How can I help?"

Gabriella had carefully been planning what she was going to say. Every minor detail. There was only one thing she wanted, and like Hector had with Nikki, she was prepared to do whatever it took in order to get her own way. She didn't accept not getting her own way, only giving her more power and objective to what she wanted. Even if that meant turning to tactics that perhaps weren't all too friendly or recommended; described as corrupt maybe.

"We both know that I attempted to call you several times and left voicemails." Gabriella's posh accent was smooth and rich, her orbs glistening into Hector's, "But I won't tell anyone if you agree to come on a date with me."

Hector stifled a laugh, "Like that's going to happen." He had no interest in the conceited girl, amused by her crush that was only going to humiliate her in the end, "It's fine, I'll just go tell Mrs Mulgrew and Mr Lowsley that you did ring when you were in trouble." He shrugged, prepared to take the consequences for his unprofessional actions although it had been more than worth it.

Gabriella frowned, unsatisfied with his reply, "And tell them what? Lies? Because I know why you didn't answer. You and Miss Boston were getting rather intimate. Don't try and deny it, I have photographic evidence. But it's okay, I won't tell anyone providing you do as I say and come on a date with me." A petite smile sported her delicate facial expression; smug.

Hector was puzzled to how she knew about her and Nikki? He was positive they had been alone, but they obviously hadn't for her to have that knowledge. Personally, he wasn't that bothered about Gabriella telling anyone but he knew Nikki would be livid. Nikki adored Vix and never wanted to intentionally hurt her. Hurting Nikki was the last thing he wanted, considering it would never of happened if he hadn't of drugged Nikki either. "Don't try and blackmail me, Gabriella." He said firmly.

The blonde scowled, "Well, don't say you haven't been warned. You know how it stands." She declared before tossing her angelic curls over her shoulder and strutting off with such elegance and poise.

Hector sighed knowing he had to inform Nikki that Gabriella knew about them - at least to prepare her in advance if nothing else. He also suspected that she would have questions after she failed to recall anything; whilst he waited for her to finish with Christine, he decided to use the time constructively, to make something up to feed her with to settle her memory.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I had some spare time and felt like writing so this is the outcome. I've decided what's going to happen now, so I'll write whenever I get time. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope you like this part, dramas about to unfold! I'd love to hear what you think. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 10

"How did it go?" Hector inquired as he swallowed the remaining coffee from his mug, his face automatically appearing more cheery and perky as Nikki came into his presence - a sickly smile that caused Nikki's stomach to churn violently.

"She basically wiped the floor with us." Simon huffed, "And put an end to resilience education!"

Nikki breathed out a weary sigh, leaning against the worktop in the kitchenette of the staffroom, raking her slender fingers through her tangled brunette hair, then rubbing her throbbing forehead subtly in hope of soothing the prudent ache.

"What?!" Hector exclaimed, "She can't do that."

"She just did." Nikki retorted, perhaps a little too harshly but she wasn't in the mood for talking, simply desiring to go home. Actually, she didn't care faintly about her tone towards Hector, the more he kept his distance, the better.

"Let me talk to her." Hector insisted.

"Like that'll do any good. She's made her mind up." Nikki rolled her cornflower blue eyes dramatically; he was ever the optimist.

Hector paused for the moment, all three adults basking the dull silence, "It might, it essentially might...I um, I think there's something I should tell you." He hovered and procrastinated over the last sentence.

Simon diverted his gloomy gaze to look at Hector, Nikki's simultaneously copying his actions and observing the PE teacher, "What's that then?" He asked, ears pinned for the reply. Anything that would help reinstate the resilience camp had to be a good thing, right?

"I knew Gabriella was in trouble." Hector confided, his manner normal as though he had no subconsciousness, "She phoned me multiple times and left some voice mails."

Nikki's orbs expanded, her body suddenly fuelled with rage and anger. Hector had the opportunity to notify her since they were together but chose not to. So unprofessional.

"What and you didn't think to tell us?!" Simon didn't have the ability, unlike Nikki, to remain cool and restrict his resentment, "Gabriella could have been in serious danger!"

"But she wasn't was she?" Hector was oblivious to the severeness of the situation or his massive lapse in professional state.

"That's not the point!" Simon hissed. He had always felt that Hector was another adult he could rely on to be continuously professional. "Why did you ignore her pleads for help?" He demanded to know, hoping for a good reason that was acceptable but was anything going to be satisfactory for endangering a pupil and dismissing cries for help as a hoax?

"I thought she was just trying to get my attention. You know she has a crush on me." Hector shrugged, "Anyway, I was busy. I didn't want to be disturbed..." He trailed off feebly. He didn't want to lie, and he hadn't lied. He had been busy, but just failing to admit all the details.

Nikki scoffed in exasperation. That was a lame excuse, well no excuse in all honesty. But worse still, she began to realise that he hadn't wanted interrupting because he was with her and had successfully managed to seduce her - using inappropriate methods but that was just a minor element for the moment until she could approach him about and it get hard core evidence - and wasn't going to allow a rare opportunity like that to slide away easily. Unusually, she was cracking under the pressure and stormed out, requiring some time to herself to think. She was ridden with guilt. Gabriella could have been injured - with traumatic consequences. And to some degree it would have been her fault. Her career was now suspending treacherously if that information escaped, just like Hector's was currently. The entire truth was bound to emerge eventually. And what if Vix found out? She hadn't even started to contemplate that yet. Although, if she could prove she had been influenced by drugs, perhaps that would gain her some innocence. She concealed her face in her hands, choking on her roasting, salty tears.

Simon was furious, "You'd better go inform Christine, now! Or I will."

Hector nodded, "I will." He was in the wrong - he admitted it. But it had so been worth it to him. He pivoted and strolled out the staffroom deciding that telling Christine could wait. First he needed to speak to Nikki. Without knocking, he entered Nikki's classroom subsequently to peering through the panelled windows and observing her slouched in her chair at her desk, elbows propped on the surface of the wood and her head resting in her hands, hiding her face. "Nik..."

The brunette's ears were on alert after hearing the door to her classroom creak open. She sighed moodily as she processed the voice, matching it to Hector's. What did he want now? "Hector, just go away." Her attempts to sound as normal without weakness being perceptible, and she had succeeded, her pitch impassive and drained.

"No." He bluntly refused, perching on the edge of a desk.

Nikki lifted her head, orbs gazing straight into Hector's, frostily bitter. "What happened between us should never have happened. Never. I don't even like you." She shook her head in shear disgust, "It was a mistake. And it'll never happen again."

"Oh, don't say that." Hector sighed, "I know you don't mean it. You didn't object." He smirked, returning to his feet and stepping closer towards the woman of his dreams.

Nikki sneered, her lips parted marginally in astonishment at Hector's nerve, breaths catching in her throat. She regained her her equilibrium, refusing to feel intimidated, "How can you say that? Of course I didn't protest, as you put it. You seduced me by drugging me." She argued, narrowing her icy glare, teeth gritted.

Hector's mouth dropped, a reaction that he couldn't control; flabbergasted. How did she know? He then arced his eyebrow, "That's a serious accusation to make, Miss Boston. You can't prove it." He shrugged, satisfied that there was no solid evidence.

"Maybe not." Nikki shrugged her shoulders, stuffing her hand into her pocket and clasping her fingers around the tinted glass bottle, "But I do have this. And if you ask me, it all adds up." She presented him with the bottle, a piercing bang travelling through the room as the bottle collided with the wooden table.

His eyes expanded in horror, "Where did you get that." He went to swipe the bottle, hoping to discard of any evidence, but the brunette was quicker than him, swiftly grabbing the bottle.

"Ah ah." She placed the bottle back in her pocket, "I'll be keeping this for the time being." She stated, "Admit it, Hector. You gave me some of this so you could get what you wanted. Never in a million years would I sleep with the likes of you." She folded her arms.

"It wasn't like that. Nikki please..." Hector was desperate for her not to take legal action, the consequences dire.

Nikki rolled her eyes, really not interested in what he had to say, "If you want to endanger your own job, then fine. But do not risk mine while you're at it! The way it looks at the moment is that we were being unprofessional and Gabriella could have been seriously hurt and it would have fallen onto us! That could end both our careers." She snarled, her bottled aggression dripping viscously.

"I'll sort it, just leave it to me." Hector pleaded, "Trust me, you won't get in trouble."

"How can you guarantee that?!" Nikki snapped, "You can't! And trust you? You must be having a laugh." She snorted.

"I'll make something up." Hector shrugged.

"What and lie?" Nikki inquired. Dishonesty wasn't acceptable, but she really didn't want Vix to find out. Despite it not being her fault technically, she still felt it was but that was in her nature, never able to allow someone to take the full blame.

Hector nodded, he was a convincing liar.

"That only works if we're the only ones that know...does anybody else know?" Nikki demanded, tone rich with fury and attitude. When Hector didn't respond instantly, she suspected that someone else did know, "Does anybody else know?" She raised her voice, shouting almost.

"Gabriella Wark." Hector muttered.

Nikki gulped, "Brilliant. Just brilliant." She ran her fingers through her hair, the stress irritating her.

"She won't say anything." He promised, knowing he would have to figure out a way to get her to agree to remain silent and delete the image she had obtained.

"Yeah right." Nikki scoffed, morosely. She paced to the door, feet colliding heavily against the brittle carpet. She wrenched the door open and departed the room, allowing the door to repel shut with a painful bang. Stuck with her own conscience, she had to conclude the best and most applicable way to deal with the complex situation.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I didn't get the opportunity to write whilst away as I was super busy. I'll try and get back into the flow of writing more regularly. This part isn't all that brilliant, or interesting, but I had to write something before I moved onto the next day. Hope you like it. X _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 11

Nikki was perched on the silver bonnet of her car; the only place she could find on the school grounds that was serene enough, excluding birds chirping and the odd vehicle accelerating past, to ponder over her thoughts. She still couldn't decide what was the best option regarding the entire situation. She sighed in frustration as her clenched fist collided with the metal work of her car in temper. It didn't help that she couldn't trust her own instincts and general hunches to believe them enough - too many times had her self judgement been flawed or erroneous.

She was too absorbed in her own conscience to notice that Hector had just emerged from the steps and was strolling leisurely towards her. "I got a formal warning." He declared as he stood in front of the brunette, hands stuffed in his tracksuit bottoms. A subtle smirk was polished neatly on his face - Nikki wasn't really sure why, a formal warning was definitely not something to be proud of.

Nikki rotated her head to the side, diverting her gaze to the direction she had heard Hector's voice come from, "What?" She murmured frailly, vaguely aware of what he was talking about.

"I told Christine that Gabby had phoned me but I ignored it." Hector expanded from his first sentence.

"Oh. Did she ask why you ignored it?" Nikki endeavoured for more information, still faintly dazed by the power of her own thoughts.

Hector shrugged, "Just told her I was busy and she seemed satisfied with that without me clarifying details."

Nikki nodded slowly, pressing her dry lips together as she stringed a sentence together for a reply, "And how do you plan to make sure Gabriella doesn't say anything?" She didn't trust the vindictive, affluent blonde at all, knowing she adored to be the centre of attention despite what trouble she had to relate to in order to gain that desired craving for attention.

"She won't say anything." Hector promised - a promise that he couldn't guarantee that he could actually keep, after all she was a free speaking teenager but Nikki needed the reassurance.

Again, Nikki nodded finely, fiddling with her fingers and the engagement ring on her left hand, twisting the expensive, white gold around her silky skin. She pressed her dry lips together, indulging in yet more contemplation. She basked the silence, hovering over preparation of her next words to speak - something that should have been unthinkably fluent but appeared to be draining and tedious. Planting her feet firmly on the solid concrete, she regained her equilibrium and briefly created eye contact with Hector before diverting her gaze to the bleak ground, "I'm going home, there's no reason for me to stay any longer today. The majority of the kids have gone home now anyway...plus I want to go see my fiancée." She emphasised the word 'fiancée' purposely, desiring to define the fact that she wasn't interested him what so ever.

Hector sighed, if he wanted to win Nikki's heart, he was going to have to try so much harder. She'd made it bluntly clear that she wasn't interested. "Before you go..." He interrupted the brunette as she padded across to the driver's door of her vehicle, causing her to pivot round, expressionless.

"What?" She asked, desperate to escape his company and be reunited with her loved one.

"Can I have that bottle of, well the bottle you found in my bag, back please?" Hector's confidence had decreased, slightly weary for the response he was going to receive.

Nikki scowled, "No." She retorted, opening the car door swiftly and getting in. She stuck the key in the ignition, twisting it in a hurry, the Peugeot roaring to life. Her left hand pulled the gear stick into reverse forcefully, then backing out of the park with ease and accelerating off prior to Hector being able to delay her or try and interfere any longer.

* * *

"Vix, I'm home!" Nikki announced as she removed her key from the lock and closed the door she had just entered via, dumping the material bag she had taken on the resilience camp on the floor, flinging her keys onto the polished mahogany table in the hallway and slipping her feet out of her boots. She padded through the hallway and into the kitchen, searching for her fiancée, a neat bouquet of delicate flowers in bold and delightful flowers clasped in her elegant hands.

"In here." Vix called back, her tone it's usual warming and rich self. She glanced at her expensive watch, strapped daintily to her right wrist - a present from Nikki, a gold, Gucci watch she had been admiring whilst they were out shopping one day - and focused her caramel orbs on identifying the time. Either Nikki was home early, or she had totally lost track of time, indulged in completing paperwork related to her studio, constructing the end of month invoices ready to send.

The brunette smiled subtly to herself as the younger female's voice echoed in her sensitive ears, walking into the lounge. She'd been mentally preparing herself before she came into Vix's presence, knowing she had to act like nothing had happened, that she hadn't betrayed her loved one and that everything was absolutely fine.

"You're home early." Vix smiled, standing up and taking a few steps closer to Nikki, craving the unexplainable sensation of the brunette's tender lips against her own.

"Yeah." Nikki sighed, it had been an exhausting couple of days out in the wilderness with rowdy teenagers, "There was an incident yesterday but it was too late to head back last night so we came back first thing this morning." She shrugged, explaining vaguely the events that had unfolded, "I got you these." She nodded to the flowers, "Since you couldn't stay...and well before I left I said I'd have to make it up to you, and I guess this is a start..." She rambled, knowing she was hopeless at anything cute and romantic like this; it was definitely more Vix's area of speciality. Her anxiety of concealing what had happened with Hector was still prudent in her mind, refusing to disappear. Even though she was convinced it wasn't her fault because he had drugged her, despite blaming herself as a natural instinct, she didn't know what Vix would think. Perhaps it would have been better to be truthful. She didn't know. It was a blur of confusion.

Vix silenced her by brushing her lipsticked lips against Nikki's - not that she was complaining about hearing her beautiful voice, she could never get bored of that. "They're gorgeous, thank you." She murmured between exquisite kisses.

A kiss. One simple kiss. That was all it took to relax Nikki, the silky texture and unique combination of coffee and cherry flavoured lipstick. "I love you." She whispered, laying the spray of sweet smelling flowers on the sofa, pulling the other woman close so she could inhale her luscious smell.

"Ditto." Vix smiled, eyes glistening with lust. She rested her head against the brunette's chest, locks of brown mixed with hints of blondes and reds splayed across her fiancée's stripy top. "You look exhausted." She spoke her observations. Nikki's skin wasn't it's usual radiant glow, very dull actually, and faint dark rings were starting to circle her blue eyes.

"I am," Nikki admitted, tangling her fingers in Vix's angelic hair.

"Go relax in the bath, I'll bring you a hot drink up." Vix smiled, stepping back from Nikki.

Nikki nodded as she forced her achy limbs to function and climb the carpeted stairs. She rotated the stainless steel tap and allowed steamy water to pour and start to fill the bath, adding a generous amount of her favourite bubble bath. Whilst the bath was filling, she padded into the bedroom and discarded of the bottle of substance rightfully belonging to Hector into her handbag for safe keeping and collected sone clean underwear and pyjamas from her draws, then returning to the bathroom and peeling her clothes from her body and plunging into the soothingly hot bubbles.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading. Sorry for taking a while to update, again. Updates will remain slow as I have to revise for my exams and am proper busy at the moment, so please bare with me. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Hope you like it. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Seduced With Consequences - Part 12

A relaxing night in her wonderful fiancée's company had composed the tranquility Nikki had desired; whilst tangled in Vix's embrace, savouring the captivating sensation of the younger female's tender lips brushing against her own and being able to inhale luscious breath after breath of her unique scent that was so lavish and heavenly. Transiently, Vix had allowed Nikki to feel secure and faded away the entire of her troubles and problems, concealing them with exquisite kisses and masking them with cuddles.

Vix had insisted that she would drop Nikki off at the school whilst on her own way to work - in all honesty, she really didn't want to have to part from her fiancée again for a whole seven hours after seeing so little of her due to the resilience camp and her unexpected phone call that resulted in her having no choice but to return to her studio. They were wildly in love, the twinkle and lust in the others orbs was what got them through their days apart, cherishing their partners blissful smiles.

Nikki had been trivially reluctant to agree to allow Vix to drive her to work, still frantically anxious over the situation between herself and Hector but she had repetitively instructed herself in silence that because they were earlier, there was only a minor possibility that Hector would already be at work, and if he was then he would have more sense then to approach her whilst in Vix's presence, and Gabriella wouldn't be in yet.

Vix accelerated into the playground and halted in a designated parking space, locking her handbrake on before leaning over and capturing the brunette's lips. The kiss had taken Nikki by surprise, too indulged in searching for the attendance of Hector's motorbike, but she swiftly responded subtly. She parted from the kiss but kept the closeness, their fingers entwined together and noses touching, "I should go in now."

"Shame," Vix murmured, able to feel Nikki's hot breath collide against her own cheeks, "I love you."

"Ditto." Nikki whispered, then breaking all physical contact between the pair and emerging from the vehicle, slamming the door shut and tugging at the sleeves of one of her most favourite blazers to wear to work, straightening any creases.

Vix also materialised from her car and clasped her manicured fingers around the handles of Nikki's handbag, gracefully striding round to her fiancée's side of the car and passing the bag to it's rightful owner.

"Thanks," Nikki smiled warmly, throwing the strap over her shoulder.

Vix pressed her glossy lips against the brunette's again, bubbling with affection and ardor. The complete school were knowledgeable of Nikki's sexuality, both staff and pupils, after Vix had abruptly decided to publicly show her sister just who her new lover was. Nikki had learnt to ignore and dismiss any homophobic comments she received and had addressed the created issue with any class that were immature enough to raise the topic. Technically, she didn't start work until 9am, so was unconcerned about participating in what was labelled as a show of public affection in her contract during school hours, so returned the kiss blissfully.

Unbeknown to Nikki, her assumption that Gabriella wouldn't have arrived yet was totally incorrect, the lavish blonde had tactfully arrived early, unusually on foot, and lurked behind the side of the school, observing her teacher with her fiancée. A manipulative smirk was expressed distinctly on her face, as she strutted over, fuelled with vindictiveness due to the fact Nikki had allegedly 'stolen' the bloke she had set her eye on. "Aw, how sweet. You've made up so quickly? That's adorable. You must really be a good person, Miss Spark, if you can forgive your fiancée for sleeping with Mr Reid. Many definitely wouldn't." The affluent young female's manner was elite, words pronounced perfectly and fluently.

Vix stepped back from Nikki, hesitantly. She frowned faintly as she processed the information she had just been fed, attempting to make some sense of something she was completely clueless and oblivious to.

Nikki's breath choked at the back of her throat, she struggled to swallow as an awful combination of guilt, regret and melancholy gathered in her stomach, sending her entire abdomen twisted into intense knots. How could she have not realised Gabriella was there? She stuttered on her words, "Y..you what? Gabriella what are you on about?" She chose to act acquitted.

Gabriella narrowed her bitter gaze, "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She was still seething with spite.

"Nikki?" Vix questioned, "Nikki, what's she on about?"

"I haven't a clue." Nikki swiftly responded, her breathing was ragged and erratic, shear panic unfolding inside her as she fought to remain calm and placid. "Just ignore her, Vix. She's just out to cause trouble and gain attention."

"Don't deny it." Gabriella scoffed, despising her teacher's dishonesty although she wasn't innocent, "I saw you and Mr Reid getting rather intimate. I have photographic evidence; I have a photograph of you and him kissing with your arms around each other." She clarified.

Nikki's face drained any trace of colour; ghostly white. She figured Gabriella must of seen Hector and herself - she was too confident to by lying. That conformation was solid, core. She couldn't refute it. She was going to have to tell the truth.

Vix stared at the brunette for a matter of seconds, purely disgusted, hurt and distraught that her so called fiancée had betrayed her, and worse still, failed to admit it. She wasn't interested in waiting around for an explanation, automatically believing the worse. Not another word escaped her lips as she pivoted round and hurried back into her vehicle. Roasting tears pooled in her caramel orbs, dripping from the corners of her eyes, becoming contaminated by jet black mascara and streaming down her cheeks to the corners of her mouth. She fumbled with her keys, starting the engine and speeding out the school.

Nikki was frozen to the spot, overwhelmed by a blaze of emotions. She scowled harshly at the blonde before turning away and taking a couple of strides away. She sieved through her handbag for her phone but stumbled across the bottle of unknown substance belonging to Hector before. She clasped her trembling fingers around the brown tinted glass and inhaled a steady breath. She didn't want to do this, but now she felt like she had no other option. She had to do it. Then somehow try and revive her relationship after. She lifted her head, violently battling to regain composure and walked with authority out of the was heading for the police station.


End file.
